Fade Out
by LaurenceEM
Summary: Something has happened to Matthew...Matt...Who?  Oneshot, Rated for a little bit of gore.


"Matthew! Matthew, are you listening to me?"

Matthew Williams lifted his head to meet eyes with the man across from him at the table.

"Sorry, father. I guess I spaced out for a second. What did you say?"

His father snorted, before he let the room fall silent while he finished his coffee.

The morning sun that streaked through the kitchen window caused strands of his dark brown hair to shimmer.

It suddenly reminded Matthew of what he had been thinking of. For weeks now, since his first day of highschool, his strange dissemblance from both his parents had begun to bother him.

Both his parents were much older than the kids he'd met at school, and while he'd looked back through family photo albums as far back as he could, Matthew could not find any trace of his flaxen coloured hair or soft violet eyes. His mother's side was ginger hair and bright green eyes, and his father's dark hair and equally dark eyes.

The thought that something was _not quite right_ would not shake from Matthew's head. He'd tried his best to question his mother on his worries, but to no avail.

"_Don't say something so silly, Matthew. Of course you weren't adopted.."_

But things just didn't add up, and the fact that he believed he had reason to doubt the people who had so graciously given him everything in his life made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I said I wouldn't be able to drive you to school today, so you'd better get a move on if you don't want to be late."

"Ah... Yea, okay. I'll be going then."

Gathering up his lunch and shrugging on his coat and backpack, Matthew headed for the door.

"See you later, dad. Love you."

His father nodded without glancing up from his paper, but it was enough for Matt.

The journey to school wasn't far, only 5 or 6 blocks away, but cloud had quickly begun to cover the sun as Matthew headed out for the day. The streets were relatively quiet as the blonde walked out of the suburbia towards the outskirts of construction that had just recently started.

Everything seemed normal until Matthew was only a few blocks away from the school's field.

An older, business-looking man had crossed the street from Matthew's left as he waited for the light to change, turning to walk the same way as him. Although the man was much taller, and could easily walk faster than the smaller pre-teen, he lagged a few paces behind Matt as he walked. The man hadn't looked suspicious, but the hair on the back of Matt's neck still stood on end, and he swore he could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of his skull.

The school's baseball corner was visible now, and the familiar sight made him walk just a little bit faster.

While before there had been almost no cars parked along the sidewalk, Matthew could see a line of at least 3 or four vans pulled up so close to the curb that if they had been a few inches closer they would've been on it. His stomach churned as he pulled the straps of his backpack tighter for comfort, and passed the first white van. He could now feel multiple pairs of eyes on him, and just as Matthew made to break into a run, a shout made him pause.

"Hey, excuse me-"

The sound of a metal door sliding open was his final warning sound before half a dozen arms pulled at him, easily tugging the thin boy into the darkness of the open van to his right.

A ball of musty smelling cloth was shoved into his open mouth before he could scream, and as his eyes began to adjust to the lack of light, the door to the van slid shut and he could see the suited man crouched at his feet, his hands inside an open faced box behind the passenger's seat of the car.

Matthew Williams kicked and snorted, his face breaking out in a sweat and tears of terror welling up in his eyes.

"It would be best if you would calm yourself . I assure you that you have nothing to be afraid of here."

The van jerked forward as it begin to move, and Matthew's head bumped into the person holding his shoulders against their back. The material of their clothing scratched against the back of his head as he watched the suited man shuffle on his knees towards him with an oxygen mask in one hand, connected by a tube to a small tank that was in his other hand.

He pressed the mask to the small boy's face, and a hand came out from behind his peripheral vision to hold it in place. The sound of pressurized gas hissing from the tank filled his ears as he breathed in the odourless gas being pumped into the mask. He blinked furiously to try and stay conscious as the faces around him began to blur into dark masses.

Matthew Williams eyes fell shut as images of his parents crossed his mind.

* * *

The numb feeling that..M-Matthew? awoke to made him consider panicking, but he was so tired that he could muster the energy to do so.

His body felt like lead, his naked body perspiring under the blinding, rounded light above him.

A covered face hovering over his head blinked down lazily at him, watching as Ma..Matt's eyes lolled back and forth with clouded consciousness. Past where his blurred vision could see, through the numbness he could feel fingers prodding around on his chest and stomach- no, in them- and for just a moment, Ma... he could've sworn he could smell something burning, before the overbearing smell of something sweet wafted into his nose and made his eyes roll momentarily in the back of his head. There was a slow tapping at the base of his neck that he was beginning to contemplate being bothered by, and while he could swear that he could feel someone pulling at a piece of hair atop his head, he could not see much past the blinding light above him.

Another light invaded his vision, a small light that was flashed in either of his eyes before another covered face stood above him.

"What's your name?"

He couldn't think straight. Someone was pulling at his spine now- from the inside- but other then a tugging sensation nothing surfaced in his mind.

"Mmm...a..nngh.."

His voice croaked quietly before petering out completely.

The covered face stared down at him patiently.

"Maaa...Ca..mphh..?"

His voice was a whisper, a mere shell of what it had been- had it been?

The two faces above him looked at each other before hissing filled... his... ears and his eyes fell closed again.

* * *

The blonde awoke with a start, the feeling of his whole body aching hitting him like a train.

Blinking to try and clear his vision, the whiteness of the room around him bothered his eyes, but not as much as the questions his mind ran though, only to bring up blanks.

His attention was caught by a young man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes sitting at the side of his white bed.

"Hey."

The simple greeting confounded the boy, but as he made to sit up, the older blonde raised a hand to stop him.

"You shouldn't move yet, you might tear some of your stitches. Best just to lay down until the nurse comes around to give you something, I'm sure you feel like shit."

"I-"

"You know, this totally reminds me of when I first came here. It's was pretty long ago, but I'm sure I've if I looked carefully I could still see the scars; Stuff like that heals up so fast now though, so maybe they're gone already. I'm sure this all seems a little scary at first, but they've been doing this kind of stuff for hundreds of years now, so they're take good care of you."

The blonde man smiled down at him, his glasses glinting against the overhead lights, shining streaks of concentrated light onto the breast of his brown jacket.

"By the way, I'm America. I'm your big brother. Who are you?"

"I'm.."

The blonde eyes were wide with confusion as he racked his brain for such a simple ideal. The man's smile seemed to faulter just slightly at the prolonged silence.

"I-I'm... Canada."

* * *

**Woot, totally nonsensical version of how they become countries! **

**This totally has no basis, the idea just came to me one day and then I sorta spewed it onto a page.**

**I really need to get back into the groove of writing again, it's been a while. I've got a couple other hetalia ideas I'm working on. They'll be longer, hopefully.  
**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Review if you please :)**


End file.
